Longing For Love- And Sleep
by SINDER-CHAR
Summary: Tired and not wanting to deal with the guilds victory party, Lucy wanted nothing more then to get some much needed sleep but was sent to the informary by master. He just wanted to get out of that room and party with his guildmates.- Based right after the Grand Magic Games. Might turn into a multi-shot (Not good at Summarys!)


**Ok, another Laxus Lucy one shot. It's the typical 'after the GMG's Lucy's sad about losing a battle.' story.**

* * *

Laxus was beyond pissed. Fumming with a dark aura. A glare on his eyes, his lips turning down in a frown, and a twitching and tapping finger. He would have gotten up and gone out too, but the bandages kept him in the hospital bed. That and the fact his grandfather had threatened to kick him out of Fairy Tail if he tried leaving, though he knew Master wouldn't do it.

But what made it worse was how his team had left him for a victory party. And that the girl re-rapping his leg wouldn't even look him in the eye, he didn't even get the satisfactory of simple small talk. The only things her heard were the ticking of the clock in the corner, the snipping and rustling of bandages, and the short commands she gave him when she was going on to the next gash.

Laxus didn't really like people who talked all the time like Natsu, but sitting in a room for two days straight was getting annoying. He wanted to know what was going on, other than what Freed was telling him. despite his rough appearance, he liked to hear about the latest gossip, who Cana had slept with and or out drank, what Natsu and Gray destroyed in the latest, who had made the top ten most handsome man that month. Then again, he did like news Freed had brought him but it wasnt his cup of tea. And to hell with the tea! He wanted a beer! Two day and not a drop of liquor. The times Cana would come visit him, the doctor was in the room and she was to stingy to share. It fucking sucked.

"Arm." The girl at his bedside monotoned, reaching out for his said appendage.

Laxus handed her his arm and sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that hour. "Why don't you at least try talking Blondy? I'm getting bord."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Lucy snapped back, not as hostile as the words should have been.

Laxus's head fell against his pillow with a muffled thump. "Bloody hell blondy. Cant you have a little more compassion? I'm injured here."

She paused in wrapping his arm and looked down at the bed. "Sorry. I'm taking my anger out on you. I shouldnt be so hostile, you did nothing wrong."

The Lightning gods head tilted down to look at her. He wanted to ask what was wrong but he had doughs she would tell him. Laxus was the one who turned her to stone and just about zapped her into a million pieces. And denied her help when Phantom Lord attacked, he heard her brouses had her looking like a puffy blueberry for the longest time. He had also heard the girl barred no ill will against him after the horrible things he did. She had even congratulated him when he helped them on Tenrou Island and when Gildarts gave him entry into the guild again. She was always a nice girl. Strong and smart. Laxus had been so shocked when he found out she had beaten Bixlow, not once but twice.

Finlay getting up the erge, he asked. "Whats got you so on string?"

"It's on rope," Lucy corrected. "And its nothing serious, just lack of sleep."

Laxus raised an eyebrow and hummed. "Why arent you sleeping well, blondy?" It wasnt as if he really cared about the reason, he liked the fact she was speaking to him, but he was interested in anything she had to tell.

She sighed. "Its nothing. And please stop calling me that, its Lucy."

"Huh, I beg a differ, _blondy_." Laxus taunted, smirking.

Lucy said nothing, but a slight growl slipped up his thought when the wrapping around his arm got to tight. "Drop it."

"Fucking hell!" He growled. "I was just asking."

Lucy looked up at him. "Just leave it alown."

"It's not like it'll hurt any one. Stop being such a drama queen."

Lucy's hand slid down her face. "Look, it's not something you can fix or would even be interested in. I'm tired, I'm pissed off, and I want to punch something. Hard."

"Wow." Laxus whistled. "Didnt think a princess would use such foul language.

"I'm not a fucking princess. And don't ever call me one again Sparky." Lucy smirked slightly as she heard Laxus grunt in pain again.

"Not funny!" He growled. "I was just wondering, it's getting boring in here with nothing to do."

Lucy met his eyes. "My problems shouldnt be a source of interment for you."

"Their not!" He defended. "I just want something to do, some one to talk to!"

Oh, Kimi-sama, had he just said that out loud? Release the inner mantra of 'Oh, fuck's.

Laxus's eyes widened when he heard something he had never heard up close. She giggled. It was light and angelic, like ringing bells. "If I tell you why I'm not sleeping, would you do me a favor?"

Laxus thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "If it's not something to complected."

Lucy smiled down at his bed sheets. "Natsu got together with Lisanna-"

"And you liked him." Laxus said bordly, it was talk around the guild last month. And he wasnt into old news.

"Hell no!" Laxus wasnt expecting that. "Natsu's like a brother to me. I love him, but not in that way. I was really happy when my best friend got together with Lis-chan. But..." She paused, looking back down at the bed with a sullom look. "Natsu stopped sneaking into my bed. Dont get me wrong! I'm not complaining about the lack of trespassers but I guess I had gotten used to his insanely hot body heat next to me."

Laxus remained quiet as she continued, she finished wrapping his arm as she did so. "Gray slept with we the first few nights but then Juvia found out and just about cut me in half with her water slicer. Erza would sufacate me in the night with how hard she cuddle, I feel sorry for Jellal. I was going to ask Wendy but I like to be cuddled and she's to small for that. And I'm sure as hell not asking any weird or perverted guild members to sleep with me. But I just keep going to sleep late and waking up early and in the middle of the night, that is when I can get to sleep at all."

Laxus watched the other blond carefully. He had expected something different, not just sleep apnea. Lucy was looking so... down. Tired and limp. Thought, he guessed it was his fought, she hadn't looked like that before he asked her what was wrong. Laxus was starting to feel bad now.

"I see."

Lucy looked up and smiled at him. "Never mind. Forget I told you." She stood from her chair, only to have a large hand wrap around her rist. "Huh?"

"You can..." He paused, looking way from her. "Sleep next to me if you like."

"Nani?" She looked surprised to say the least.

Laxus sighed. "It's not like I'll do anything. I'm hurt, and you're not my type anyway."

Lucy remained quiet.

It was a large bed, she reasoned, it wasnt like she would be hugging to his chest the whole time. But then again, this was the huge, intimidating, blunt, freaking scary, gruff, lightning dragon slayer who had turned her to stone. He was down right intimidating. Though, he had changed since he re-joined the guild, he was still huge and intimidating. On another hand Lucy felt like she was going to fall over asleep any moment.

Master had sent her to help with the guild members that had been hurt. She had no problem with it since she was too tired to go party for a week straight. Not only had she treated Fairy Tail members but also Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus. She was dead tired by the time she had finished wrapping them from head to toe, but she still had to finish up on Laxus. He had some scratches on his cheeks and neck she had to take care of before anything else.

Her division would have to be put off en tell she finished her job.

"Look at me." Lucy said, coming to sit on the side of his bed. She dabbed the disinfectant cloth on a gash on his cheek, making him hiss. "Sorry." She muttered, working as fast and as thourow as she could.

"I'm fine." Laxus was feeling like a wimp. It was just a dull sting, but it felt like he was a child again with his grandfather cleaning his cuts and scrapes he got playing in the woods- or getting beaten up by Mira.

Lucy smiled as she glanced down at him. "Look up." When he did she went to work on a small cut on his chin. "Thank you. For taking care of Flare, I mean. I know you were just defending yourself against your fathers guild but it was nice to see one of my guildmates take down the bitch." Her eyes closed in a grimaced. "I didn't meet it like that, but cheating, its low. I just feel so bad about losing to her, I wanted so bad just to prove I was worthy to fight on Fairy Tails team. Even if I just brought them down. Compared to everyone on Team A and B, I'm weak. I should have just said no, anyone would have been a better choice for the team then me."

Laxus looked up at her, taking her rist to stop her work. "Your not weak." He said bluntly. "You beat Bixlow, that's something I wasnt expecting. Even if you don't have over physical body like normal holder mages, your still strong. I've never heard about a Spirit mage being about to call three gold keys at once before. And you have brains. Most just run into battle with out thinking it through." Lucy added a quick 'like Natsu' there. "But I could agree you should train some more. Your body might not be lacking in curves but you have zero muscles. Your magic is fine but it would never hurt to train it too. And you're not on Natsu or Erza's level yet but you can someday."

After a few seconds of silence, a bright smile broke across her face. "Thank you Laxus. That means a lot coming from the man stronger than a Wizard Saint."

Oddly enough, Laxus felt heat rising to his cheeks hearing her words. "It's not like its something amazing."

"Come on!" Lucy laughed with a smile. "You took that huge guy down in under twenty minutes! How's that not amazing!"

Laxus chuckled at her inthuseasiom. "Jura wasnt as easy to defeat as you think."

Lucy giggled as she looked down at him. Laxus noticed how close she had gotten, but she didn't seem to notice, not even the fact she had a hand pressed on his chest. It was warm, Laxus noted, and from this distance he could smell the subtle scent of strawberries and vanilla. "Yeah right! I was lucky to go up against Flare, if I was fighting Jura I wouldn't be alive right now! I was so shocked, not that I thought you were weak but, you know. I mean it was shocking to see him go down like that, thought I laughed at it later."

Laxus laughed this time. He wasnt expecting Lucy to talk so openly with him like that. The blond looked so happy after he had told her he thought she was strong- in his own way- and the way she beamed at him talking about his win. It was like she was trying, unknowingly, to stroke his ego, and damn if it wasnt working. He had never been so proud in such a long time.

"But you know, I was glad to see you win against your father." She continued in a soft tone, the topic suprising him. "I had heard story's about it from Mira and others about what he did in the past. Honestly, I thought you whipped him pretty good. Though what that fucked up duck-looking guy did to Wendy, I would have fucked him up a bit more. But taking on a hole guild must have been hard, I couldn't have done it.

"It took all my strength just to tell my father I would make him my enemy if he ever messed with my family again. To tell the truth, I wish I could have said I'm sorry to him before he passed, but I'm happy he at least made it clear he loved me. Even if I couldn't tell him I loved him back. But you know, I'm glad I still have my team. They helped me through a lot, so did everyone in the guild." Lucy smiled fondly as she finished patching Laxus's cheek.

She squeaked suddenly as she was pulled onto the bed fully. Laxus's arm was around her waist and her head was pulled into his shoulder. "I know how you feel. I just wish I could have done something different instead of attacking the people who tried to help me." He sighed and pulled her closer. "But its to late now. Get some sleep."

Lucy, coming out of her daze, giggled. She pushed away from him, ignoring his confused face, and leaned over the side of the bed to unlaced her boots. "You know, when I first saw you, I was convinced you were a murderer. The way you always scowled, you still do that but it was more... permanent back then, and the way you walked like you would fry anyone that stepped into your path. I was scared you would kill me if I didn't have Erza shadowing me." She giggled, like she hadn't just given him a huge insult. "But, you've changed, and everyone knows it. Your family."

Lucy leaned back into his side, sliding under the blankets. "Thanks Lucy." Laxus murmured. Thought, Laxus was sure Lucy hadn't heared it, her breath evened out and her head that was leaning on his shoulder nuzzled further into it. "Your so confusing." Laxus sighed, drifting off along side Lucy. A grin plastered on his lips.

* * *

**I might turn this into a multi-chapter. I wasnt so sure about this so I cut it up but it works as a one shot too. Please tell me if you like it.**

**Also, if you liked this check out Fairytailgirl111's Gender Isnt a Problem. It'll be posted in about a week so just wait! Thankyou!**

**(SINDER-CHAR)**


End file.
